


Smoke Eaters One Shot

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Denial of Feelings, Dorks, F/M, Feelings, Female Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, In-Jokes, Jokes, Laughter, One Shot, Pumpkins, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Honestly, I needed someone to vibe with because I haven't written in months. Um I guess I found said person...??This may become something bigger. But that depends on your opinion. If I'm honest, I almost named this story, "Da Bears!", But that was too dumb.That's all I got to explain this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Smoke Eaters One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my phone. Please forgive mistakes. I'll repost it at a later date.

"Whoa! Whoa Miss. Mave!" Franky giggles, capturing tiny hands in her own.

"Hey!" The 2 year old whines.

"You can't make a mess, this isn't our home. It's very rude to make a mess in someone else's-"

"Oh don't worry Peter Mills can clean it up." Mouch smiles as he walks by.

-

Franky sighs.

-

Rye looks up at her Auntie Franky.

-

"You're not going to make a big mess. If you do, I'M, cleaning it up." Franky sternly tells Rye. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Rye nods.

"Oh that's not a big deal it's just-" Peter Mills stops talking when Franky looks up at him.

-

Franky stares at Pete.

-

"Snack anyone?" Pete offers.

"Okay, be careful this time please." Franky releases Rye's hands. "Help me finish gutting this pumpkin."

"Hey go easy on Pete. He's new." Blake teases.

"I know you and your boys have your thing. But I don't need anyone-"

"Franky. I know!" Blake raises her hands defensively.

-

Franky sighs and then she looks down at Rye.

-

"Which stencil should we do first?" Blake asks, holding up a book of stencils to her nephew.

-

Blake's 5 year old nephew points to a design he likes.

-

"I like that one too." Blake smiles at her nephew Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

"What's going on in here?" Matt Casey asks entering the lounge, fresh off a call.

"Hey Matt." Blake smiles at the blonde man.

"Hey Matt." Franky mocks Blake in a hushed voice.

-

Rye giggles and she pushes Franky away.

-

Blake elbows Franky.

-

"Who are our guests?" Matt asks, a smile still present on his face.

"Matt this is my old high school friend Franky." Blake points to her friend.

"Hi." Franky smiles, while she attempts to toss her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hi." Matt offers his hand.

"Pumpkin. Sorry." Franky politely declines to shake Matt's hand.

"That's fair." Matt nods.

\--

"The little girl is Franky's niece Rye Mave." Blake continues with the introductions.

"Hi. Wow you have beautiful blue eyes." Matt smiles at the little girl.

-

Rye smiles bashfully.

-

"Say thank you." Franky gestures her "thank you" in sign language.

-

Rye copies Franky and signs, "thank you", to Matt.

\--

"This handsome little boy, is my nephew Grayson." Blake proudly smiles.

"Hey champ!" Matt smiles crouching down next to Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Wow you also have beautiful blue eyes." Matt's smile grows a little.

-

Grayson giggles and blows raspberries.

-

"Grayson's non verbal." Franky comments.

-

Matt looks up at Franky and Blake.

-

"Grayson has cerebral palsy. He can walk pretty well on his own... He just doesn't talk." Blake explains.

"Well I'm happy to learn your language Grayson." Matt smiles with a nod.

-

Grayson looks up at Blake with a big smile.

-

"I know! That's so exciting!" Blake smiles.

-

Franky giggles.

\--

"My mini is slowly learning words other than mom and dad." Franky sighs, looking down at Rye.

-

Rye smiles up at Franky with a curious, "hm?".

-

"Hm?" Franky copies Rye.

-

Rye giggles at Franky.

-

"Be careful what you hear around here Rye. Some of these guys-"

"Oh don't worry about that." Blake chuckles, lightly nudging Franky. "They'll come to fear Franky soon enough."

-

Franky scrunches up her nose at Blake.

-

"It was nice meeting you guys." Matt chuckles, standing up again.

"Yeah, you too." Franky looks at Blake.

"I have some paperwork I need to fill out... Otherwise I'd stay longer." Matt explains.

"Oh no problem." Blake nods.

"Save me some pumpkin seeds?" Matt asks.

"Absolutely." Blake nods.

"Thanks." Matt smiles, walking to his office.

"Pumpkin seeds? My favorite thing to cook!" Peter rubs his hands together with a big smile.

"Oh no Pete! You are not touching my seeds!" Franky shakes her finger at Peter.

"What?" Pete sighs, dropping his shoulders.

"You burnt the test batch!" Franky laughs.

"I've never-"

"No!" Franky shakes her head.

"Blake." Pete whines.

"Don't look at me. I'm not in the mood to fight Franky." Blake shakes her head.

-

Franky laughs.

-

Grayson squeals loudly.

-

"Try me! I'll fight you too boy!" Franky jokes with a giggle.

-

Grayson belly laughs.

-

"No mama!" Rye giggles.

"Fine." Franky rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Are you done gutting that thing yet?" Blake asks, almost finishing her carving.

"I'll gut you in a second, you ask me that again." Franky raises her eyebrows.

-

Blake giggles.

\--

"Well, well, well... Who are our guests?" A man asks, getting Blake and Franky's attention.

"Hey." The man smiles at Franky.

-

Blake looks at Franky.

-

"Is that-?" Franky asks.

-

Blake nods.

-

"Hi I'm Kelly Severide." The man says, approaching Franky across the table.

"I know." Franky states.

"Oh." Kelly looks at Blake.

"She's my best friend." Blake states.

"Okay." Kelly raises his hands defensively.

\--

"So who are the younglings?" Kelly asks, trying to ease the tension.

"This is my nephew Grayson." Blake crouches down and kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson raises his shoulders bashfully.

-

"Nice to meet you buddy." Kelly smiles at Grayson.

"Hold on my love." Franky snickers, trying to get pumpkin out of Rye's hair.

"What's your name little lady?" Kelly asks, looking across the table at Rye.

"No." Rye smiles.

-

Kelly chuckles.

-

Franky smirks.

-

"Take after your-?"

"Auntie." Franky immediately corrects.

-

Kelly nods.

-

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need a proper introduction?" Blake asks sarcastically.

-

Franky giggles shaking her head.

-

"Kelly Severide. This is my friend from high school, Franky." Blake gestures between Franky and Kelly.

"Franky-?" Kelly hesitantly asks.

"Gay." Blake tries her best to poker face.

-

Franky bites her inner cheek to keep from smiling or laughing.

-

"Excuse me?" Kelly asks, caught off guard.

"Gay." Blake repeats. "She's gay."

-

Kelly's eyes widen as he tries to back track.

-

"Actually she's bi..." Franky giggles.

-

Kelly looks at Blake confused.

-

Blake doubles over as she laughs.

-

"I'm bisexual." Franky smiles. "My last name was ironically... Gay."

"It's her favorite joke." Blake continues to laugh.

"Oh... What's your last name now?" Kelly asks.

"I took my mom's last name... Which probably isn't any better..." Franky smirks as she looks at Blake.

"You love to make jokes. Don't lie." Blake giggles.

-

Kelly looks at both women confused.

-

"My last name is Fox. Franky Fox." Franky giggles.

"Actually that's pretty fitting, I think." Kelly smirks.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Blake shakes her head.

\--

"Uh this little girl, is my niece Rye." Franky clears her throat.

"Nice to meet you Rye and Franky." Kelly flashes his winning smile.

"Uh Franky do you need a stencil?" Blake asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah I want the cat." Franky looks down.

"Isn't it late to carve pumpkins?" Kelly asks.

"Due to our schedules-" Blake sighs.

"No." Franky looks up at Kelly.

"Okay." Kelly nods, deciding to walk to his office.

-

Franky and Blake shake their heads.

\--

"I imagine you work with him often?" Franky asks, sitting next to Rye.

"I may not work squad, but I do work with Kelly." Blake nods.

-

Franky rolls her eyes as she starts to carve her pumpkin.

-

"Maybe he could convince you to join?" Blake teases.

"Hard pass." Franky scoffs.

"What? You don't want to be a fire fighter?" Blake asks, with a smile. "We've got some hotties... If you haven't looked."

-

Franky laughs loudly.

-

"So you say." Franky giggles.

"What? You don't think Casey's hot?" Blake asks lowering her voice.

"Casey is not my type." Franky shrugs.

"You don't have a type. Just blue eyes and a family person." Blake scoffs.

"That's true. But Casey's yours, and even if he wasn't... I'm not interested." Franky shrugs.

"What about Gabby?" Blake asks.

-

Franky stares at Blake.

-

"Okay I know, Gabby doesn't swing that way. But-"

"I'm not going to lust after someone. I'm not _that_ pathetic." Franky giggles.

"Shay is-"

"No offense to Shay. I just don't find her attractive." Franky shakes her head.

-

Blake groans.

-

"Stop trying to hook me up. I love my job." Franky shrugs.

"I know you do... And I highly appreciate you!" Blake sighs. "I don't have anyone else who understands Grayson like you do. But don't you want some adult fun too?"

-

Grayson growls.

-

"No offense Grayson." Blake giggles.

-

Franky smiles.

-

"Mama." Rye climbs onto Franky's lap.

"Adults kind of suck. I don't mind hanging with mini's... It probably looks better on me." Franky sarcastically says with a smirk.

-

Blake shakes her head with a giggle.

\--

"Mama." Rye pats Franky's hand.

"Yes love?" Franky asks looking down at Rye.

"Dat duy." Rye points over Grayson's shoulder.

"Guy? What guy?" Franky asks confused.

"Yeah. Duy!" Rye's continues to point.

-

Franky follows Rye's finger as she looks up.

-

Kelly's standing at the counter, he'd been watching Blake, Franky, and the kids, and he smiles when he sees Franky looking at him.

\--

"Oh." Blake giggles. "What about Severide?"

-

Franky looks up at Blake with a scoff.

-

"Seriously?" Blake giggles. "He has the hots for you."

"He's always in heat according to you." Franky states. "I don't have time for games. My life needs constancy and commitment."

"Says the person with commitment issues." Blake teases.

-

Franky sticks her tongue out at Blake.

-

"Look it's bad enough you made me move to Chicago." Franky sighs.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't root for-?"

"DA BEARS!" Franky and Blake say loudly in a mock Chicago accent.

-

Everyone in the lounge looks at Blake and Franky confused.

-

Franky and Blake look down at their feet as they giggle.


End file.
